The fourth in the trio
by notice
Summary: There's a new kid in town will SHE take over as Hermione and Ron's new best friend?
1. It Begins

**A/N: Okay people, this is my first fanfic ever. I just wanted to try it out see how I am at this. Since this is a test to see if I should write stories or just read them, please review telling me if you like it or not. That's very important. BE HONEST! Thanks.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
It Begins**

**

* * *

**Hermione knocked on the door to the burrow. She waited for what felt like20 minutes before Ginny finally opened the door. She had a hopeful expression on her face(in the hopes of Harry standing there.), but it quickly disappeared. Hermione saw her disappointment and giggled. Ginny rolled her eyes and invited her in. The Weaslys had been expecting her and the greeted her warmly. Mrs. Weasly offered her a tall glass of milk and some fresh baked cookies. She took it thankfully and had a bite. Ron walked toward her and asked how her summer went. 

She told him that she spent most of her summer on Myspace and AIM. He wondered what that was and she saw the confused look on his face. She laughed softly and told him about AIM first. She explained that it stood for AOL Instant Messenger and it was a way to talk to your friends over the internet.

"You type in your message and push 'send' and your friend receives in seconds."

"Amazing! It's like an owl that travel at the speed of light!"

"Sure Ron. Let's go with that." Hermione said laughing.

Next she explained Myspace to him.

"All you do is upload a picture, add friends to your list, and tell people a little bit about yourself."

"Huh?" Ron asked, obviously confused.

"It's mostly a competition to see who has the best profile and more friends."

Still confused, he replied "Sorry I asked." She shook her head.

While he was explaining how his new owl was even worse than the last one they replaced it with, there was a second knock on the door. George got up to answer, but Ginny pushed ahead of him and raced for the door. She stopped in front of the door and before reaching for the doorknob, she fixed her hair and brushed her clothes off. When she opened the door, she practically knocked Harry over when she gave him a hug. Hermione leaned over and whispered to Ron, "We can see who she likes better." Referring to the "slightly less " greeting she had received earlier. Ginny (while still hugging Harry), wished him a happy birthday and finally let go. Harry greeted everyone and they all wished him a happy birthday. He sat down on an empty armchair and Mrs. Weasly placed some milk and cookies on the table in front of him. He took a rather large gulp of milk and set the glass back on the table. Everyone flooded him with questions about that awful family he was staying with in the muggle world. Mr. Weasly quieted them all down to tell them the plans for the next day.

"Yesterday we received all of your school supplies lists (including Hermione and Harry) so tomorrow we will all go to Diagon Alley."

"Awe!" Ron grumbled.

"WHAT?' Mrs. Weasly shouted.

"Whenever mum takes us to diagon alley, we have to wake up before the butt crack of dawn."

Everyone laughed at this wise crack but Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.

"Well this time I was going to wait until about 3:00pm, but Ron, you get to wake up at 4:30 am to do all of the chores around the house.

"Bloody hell! 4:30?"

"Yes Ronald, 4:30"

"Okay everybody, it's getting late, we better eat dinner and get ready for bed." Mr. Weasly said.

Fred asked Mrs. Weasly what they were having for dinner. She told him that she cooked chicken, mashed potatoes & gravy, and soup. Everyone rubbed their stomachs and licked their lips. Yummy! Just as they were all sitting down, there was a third knock on the door. Who could it be? They weren't expecting anymore company.

* * *

**A/N Hahaha! cliffy! I love those things... Well please review and tell me if I should continue. I love constructive criticism! Thanks! -Kayla**


	2. The New Kid on the Block

**Chapter 2**

**New Kid On the Block**

Mr. Weasly answered the door. A very beautiful, tall, skinny, brunette, looked about Harry, Hermione, and Ron's age, stood in the door way. She invited herself in and said hello to everyone. Ron ran up to her and shook her hand fiercely.

"I-I-I-I'm Ron-Ronald." Ron said nervously.

"Well 'Ron-Ronald', I'm Suzanne. But my friends call me Suzie." She replied.

Everyone in the room was confused. Who was this girl? Why was she here, at the Burrow?

"In case you're wondering, I just moved into the old cabin a couple yardsthat way." She pointed back behind her carelessly, taking a cookie from Harry's plate. " I'll be going to Hogwarts. My mum sent me over to meet you, see if you were worth talking to." she giggled.

"Well," Hermione said, "We're all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if she tagged along?"

"Not at all dear." Mrs. Weasly replied. "Would you like to come sweetie? We will be leaving at around 3:00 or 3:30."

"But I will barely be awake." Ron remarked, smartly.

"Ronald, shut your mouth before I come over there and shut it for you!" Mrs. Weasly said "Now, Suzanne...

"Suzie" She interrupted.

"Suzie" Mrs. Weasly corrected herself, "Would you like to come with us? Have you gotten your supplies list?"

"Yes I did. I got it yesterday morning. I would love to come along if it's alright with my mother. If it is I'll be here at around, say, 2:30ish?"

"Okay great!" Said Mr. Weasly. "We'll see you then. Why don't you go on home...I'm sure your mum is getting worried by now."

"Oh yes! I was supposed to help her to clean the kitchen up tonight! I better be going! I will see you all tomorrow I'm sure!" said Suzie as she was walking out the door. "2:30! Goodbye! and she was gone.

The room sat in shock as they all thought about the Weasly's new neighbor. Ginny didn't much like her. Thought she was a bit, show-offy, stuck up even. Ron simply adored her! He thought she was the most beautiful person in the world! Mr. and Mrs. Weasly thought she was a sweet, friendly girl. Maybe too friendly. Hermine, Fred, and George just thought of her as any other, average, everyday girl. Nothing special. Harry however, felt a strange pain that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It wasn't a strong pain. Not at all. But he had a weird feeling. He couldn't explain it. He thought it was somewhere between fear, anger, intimidation, and jealousy. It was rather odd.

"She was a rather, strange girl. Don't you agree?" Harry said, breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded and said yes in agreement.

"Well everyone," said Mr. Weasly. "let's eat. It's getting late."

"Yes, yes" agreed Mrs. Weasly. "We must eat so we can all get to bed. Especially you Ron." She eyed him evilly.

They all sat down and ate a delicious, slightly cold meal and were off to bed. It was 2am and everybody was asleep. Everyone that is, except Harry. He was thinking about the pain he was feeling. He couldn't tell where or what it was coming from. It was still faint, but he could feel it getting a little bit stronger every moment. Then all of a sudden, he realized exactly where the pain was coming from.

* * *

**A/N Okay I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer in the future. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks - Kayla**


End file.
